Sé que Volverás
by Amelyst
Summary: Noto en tu mirada, que no es por mi por quien suspiras, no soy yo el dueño de tus sueños, y eso me mata... Pero, a pesar de que parece que te he perdido, aún confío en que volverás a mí.


Hola, bueno, un one-shot mas ha salido de mi cabeza, espero que les guste esta historia, que bueno, para mí es muy especial pues está basada en tres canciones preciosísimas 1.- _Lo Noto de Hombres G._ 2.- _Te Conozco de Ricardo Arjona_ 3.- _¿Y como es él? de José Luis Perales  
_

Hay algo que deseo comunicarles, así que si pueden darse una pasadita por mi perfil sería genial, gracias!!

Finalmente, espero recibir muchos reviews con sus opiniones!!

Cuidence y éxitos para todos!!

_Disclaimer_

_El fanfiction está realizado sin intenciones de lucro, los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo y las canciones en las que está basado pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y cantantes.

* * *

_

E_l amor está lleno de sacrificios ¿hasta donde serías tú capaz de llegar por amor?_

_¿Que serías capaz de hacer por el amor?_

_¿Sacrificarías tu felicidad por la felicidad del ser amado?_

Desde días atrás, he notado que has estado distante, me evitas, evitas mis caricias, y cada vez que te beso, no me correspondes, no me besas con la misma emoción de siempre, pareces cansada cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, sé que algo anda mal entre tú y yo.

Te veo entrar, tu mirada es distante, vestida con ese exquisito vestido de seda azul que resalta tu mirada, tu delicada y grácil figura se ve favorecida, aunque, tengo la impresión que no es para mí para quien vistes así.

-Te conozco tan bien, desde la punta de tu cabello, hasta la punta de tus pies, sé que cuando duermes murmuras cosas, y que a las 2 de la mañana tiras las sábanas pues sientes calor, sé que dices tener 4 años menos de los que tienes en realidad, te conozco muy bien Rukia, dime ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hice algo mal? Me mata saber que es lo que sucede…

-Nada, no es nada- me respondes

Siento que me quedo sin oxígeno, tu actitud fría y distante me deja sin ganas de vivir, dime ¿Qué sucede?

-Ven acércate- te invito, aunque aún así te niegas

Observando tus ojos, puedo adivinar que hay algo que quieres decirme y que no te atreves a hacerlo.

-No eres la misma desde hace días, tus besos, ya no saben igual que antes

-Lo siento, solo estoy cansada, será mejor que vaya a descansar- huyes

-Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa- te insistí

-Lo sé, Ichigo…-me dices dándome la espalda, marchándote

-Tal vez, mañana ya no pueda escuchar tu dulce voz…- dije en un susurro que al parecer no pudiste escuchar.

Me quedo solo nuevamente, mientras percibo como la lluvia empieza a precipitarse sobre el suelo seco, así se siente mi interior de nuevo.

¿Como negar que la que cambio mi mundo fuiste tú? ¿Como negar que tú calmaste mi lluvia? ¿Como negar que tú, eres mi sol?

En mi interior, sé la respuesta a todo esto, mi mente me dibuja imágenes, imágenes la cuales quiero bloquear, me niego a creerlo, quiero pensar que mi imaginación se equivoca, quiero creer que no es cierto.

A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, no puedo evitar esas imágenes en mi mente, y viene a mí la pregunta ¿Cómo fue que esto sucedió? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Por qué? Lo veo en su mirada, siento como cada vez mas el ambiente entre nosotros se va enfriando, como ella se aleja de mi, como su mirada se enfría tal cual _iceberg_, no soy tonto y la conozco demasiado bien.

Otra noche fría, a pesar de que en el cielo la luna brilla a plenitud y las estrellas suspiran por tener si esplendor, entre tu y yo no hay mas que distancia, a pesar de estar tan cerca, un abismo infinito nos separa, pensando, he pasado minutos incontables, el sueño no acude a mi llamado y mientras espero por él, escucho como suspiras dormida, desearía que de esos suspiros fuera yo el dueño, mas no… el causante de ellos no soy yo, y con ese pensamiento, siento en mi corazón una punzada.

Atrás quedaron aquellos días, en los que cada sonrisa suya era como el sol, mi sol, el cual despejaba mis días lluviosos, recuerdo cuando su piel era cálida a mi tacto, aquellas noches de amor quedaron lejos, aquellas noches se transformaron solo en noches de pasión y lujuria, frías, sin amor; aquellas noches apreciando mi nombre brotar de tus labios en un suave y dulce susurro desaparecieron…

Un suspiro, esta vez emitido por mi, al recordar aquellos momentos en los cuales, era yo, el poseedor de tu ser, cuando era yo por quien suspirabas, cuando era mi nombre el que mencionabas, cuando yo era tu dueño…

A pesar de estar cansado, mi mente fue incapaz de descansar, pasar toda la noche velando tu sueño ha sido una tortura, escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, cuando no soy yo por quien late fue igual que apuñalarme miles de veces.

Te veo despertar, al tan solo abrir tus ojos noto un brillo de esperanza, un suave destello por la impaciencia de un nuevo día, el cual, al nada mas verme, se desvanece y se transforma en una gélida mirada y el desdén se apodera de tu rostro.

Nuevamente el cielo está gris, las nubes ocultan el sol brillante así como tú ocultas tu sonrisa de mí, a pesar de que mi ser se resista, mi mente me obliga a enfrentar de una vez esta situación.

-Rukia… Espera, debemos hablar- Te detengo antes de que te marches

-Dime…- Me dices dándome la espalda

-He notado, que estás distante, eres fría cuando estás conmigo, la felicidad que te provocaba el estar a mi lado se ha desvanecido y ha dejado dos luceros gélidos hielos en su lugar.

-Lo siento, es el trabajo, yo…- pero no te dejo continuar, no quiero que sigas mintiendo

-¡Dime Rukia! ¡No me mientas más!- sé que no es el tono mas adecuado, pero ya no resisto, necesito saber…

El silencio se instala entre nosotros de nuevo, noto como ese arrebato emocional de mi parte te ha hecho estremecer, sientes miedo, miedo de lo que pueda decir o de cómo pueda reaccionar

-Solo quiero preguntarte, y quiero que seas sincera conmigo, ¿Cómo te trata? ¿Cuándo se enamoraron? ¿En donde se conocieron?- te asombras ante mis preguntas, pero, por tu reacción, sé que es verdad

-Yo…- Solo eso eres capaz de decir, al parecer, te he tomado por sorpresa.

-No digas nada, las palabras sobran, lo sé, solo quiero saber, que la persona con la que te he perdido es digna de ti y que he perdido ante alguien mejor que yo, pero dime ¿Cuánto te conoce él? ¿Te conoce la mitad de lo que te conozco yo a ti? Yo puedo adivinar tus pensamientos, leer tus gestos, dime ¿Puede él hacer lo mismo? ¿Puede él amarte tanto como yo te he amado a ti? ¿Sería él capaz de sacrificarse tal y como yo lo hago ahora por tu felicidad?

-Ichigo…- Me dijiste un poco asustada, asombrada, una lágrima recorrió tu mejilla, aún intento adivinar el porqué

-No sigas, será mejor que te arregles, ya es casi hora de que te vayas, se te hará tarde, llévate la sombrilla, parece que lloverá, y por cierto, ese traje azul te queda muy bien, resalta mucho tus ojos, ojos que en estos momentos están llorosos, será mejor que seques esas lágrimas que se asoman, sonríe, no permitas que vea que has estado derramando un par de lágrimas pues se preguntará ¿Por qué? Y no quieres dar explicaciones ¿Verdad?

-Ichigo, yo, no quería que esto fuera así, déjame explicarte…- me dices, puedo ver en tu mirada, el arrepentimiento, pero, en el corazón no se manda ¿no?

-No, las explicaciones están de más, solo déjame hacer mis maletas, te prometo que cuando vuelvas a casa, ya no encontrarás ni un solo rastro de mi presencia, admito que estoy celoso, en estos momentos debe estar esperándote listo para recibirte, mientras yo aquí te estoy dejando ir -Sonrío ante un pensamiento que cruza por mi mente- Lo considero un ladrón y cuando lo veas, pregúntale ¿Por qué razón ha robado un trozo de mi corazón? ¿Por qué se ha llevado una parte de mi alma?

¿Por qué me ha dejado sin nada?

Te observo, te has quedado paralizada, me volteo y me preparo para marcharme con la poca dignidad que me queda, aunque un último impulso me obliga a detenerme, evito ver tu rostro mientras pronuncio estas últimas palabras:

-Te conozco tan perfectamente bien, por eso te dejo en libertad, pues tengo la confianza que algún día volverás…

Dicho esto, me marcho, sé que suena vanidoso, pero sé, que volverás a mí…


End file.
